Currently, there exists the threat of terrorism. To counter this threat, there is a requirement for systems to be put in place to detect and deal with subversive activity. Some of such systems known in the art are purely designed to detect subversive activity; others are designed to prevent subversive activity; while still other known systems are designed purely as a deterrent. For example, some systems are primarily physical (such as barriers and security agents), some rely on networks of sensors (such as CCTV systems) while others involve dedicated installations (such as radio jamming mast or X-ray scanning machines).
What is needed, however, are covert surveillance systems that can be effectuated with high mobility and speedy deployment and that allow the use of a plurality of surveillance data to enable more informed, robust and intelligent threat detection and prevention.
Accordingly, there is need for a covert mobile inspection vehicle that uses a plurality of prevention and detection components or sensors.
There is also need for a system that intelligently integrates and/or correlates surveillance information from the plurality of multi-modality sensors to detect and prevent subversive activities.